The present invention is directed to wedged axle connections for securely fastening an axle to a suspension assembly. More particularly, the attachment mechanism incorporates a combination of adhesive and mechanical fasteners which achieves the desired axle retention force by wedging two or more pieces of metal together to forcibly retain the axle in a desired position.
There have been developed numerous ways to attach an axle onto a suspension system. Virtually every vehicle suspension patent references or discusses a method for attaching an axle to the suspension. Generally, axles are secured to a suspension assembly with simple clamps, such as u-bolts or by welding the axle directly to a suspension member or a combination of both. Bolting an axle to a suspension system is a dated and limited method because it is difficult to achieve enough force to eliminate unwanted axle rotation and movement. This is particularly the case in large, heavy duty suspension systems such as on heavy trucks and trailers. Moreover, it is often necessary to combine retaining clamps which encircle a round axle with the bolts to achieve the requisite clamping force. For example, utilizing u-bolts to clamp a round axle into a semicircular axle seat may not eliminate axle twist and axle rotation. These assemblies are often cumbersome, heavy and difficult to remove after any significant road exposure.
Many manufacturers also weld axles directly to suspensions systems. A significant drawback to this method is that the weldment generates heat through the axle and the axle mounting surface which may weaken the metal structure. Welding axles to suspensions is also time consuming and significantly limits the ability to ship and assemble. Generally, welding the axle to the suspension is done by the manufacturer which then requires the suspensions to be shipped with axles in place. This increases shipping costs.